musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Everyone Matters
Everyone Matters is a Christmas song sung on It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie. Music Scene By the christmas tree in Bitterman Plaza, Gonzo plays the piano himself lonely on the bench when Kermit walks to it and watches him perform. Kermit encourages Gonzo to not give up by singing together which Daniel finds out. The place becomes colorful with color changing lightening effects and saturation to the scene. We zoom out from the two Muppets singing with a blue light fading on Gonzo that changes to green. At the paradise, Whoopi Goldberg uses a handkerchief to wipe her eyes and then we see the rest of the song with Kermit and Gonzo finishing it. At the end of the movie, the song is reprised with the gang singing-along therein the Muppet Theater with snowy weather and the camera moving around to show all everyone who is participating in the musical number while the credits appear on-screen. The camera stops at the center where it was positioned from. Fozzie, Miss Piggy and Kermit sings the lines while the rest perform the chorus after Kermit sings the last line of the song during the credits. After the credits, we transit to the Jim Henson logo (which was redone from the 1989 Jim Henson Productions logo, but this time without the film age effect and bevel styling applied to the text) where the dot flies on top of the I with a lens flare effect with "The Jim Henson Company" byline fading in below in grey coloring and then we cut to the NBC Studios logo where the standard NBC peacock and the crystalized text along with it emerges from the bottom of the screen rising to the center of the screen. A pair of searchlights bounce light onto the peacock's feathers, making reflections of vibrant colors outward. FX For the long version of the song with Kermit and Gonzo, the music starts out with 50 to 65 percent of saturation which rises when the colored lights fade in. The colors of the lights change during the song. For the finale, snow particles fall down and a set of lights gradually flash. The credit text styling was made with a font on footage and Arial for the rest of the credits on black screen. The dot for the Jim Henson uses lens flare effects and bloom effects which flashes on top of the i and the NBC has an emerging Peacock with shimmering and sparkles from the crystals. Trivia Although Disney currently owns The Muppets and NBC owns the rights to this film, the Jim Henson Company logo was not cut off as it remained part of the ending for the movie during the song. Gallery vlcsnap-2016-12-05-02h02m03s847.png vlcsnap-2016-12-05-02h01m55s026.png vlcsnap-2016-12-05-02h02m16s543.png vlcsnap-2016-12-05-02h02m28s500.png vlcsnap-2016-12-05-02h03m44s711.png vlcsnap-2016-12-05-02h04m00s082.png vlcsnap-2016-12-05-01h15m22s630.png Everyone Matters End 1.png Everyone Matters End 2.png Everyone Matters End 3.png Everyone Matters End 4.png Everyone Matters End 5.png Everyone Matters End 6.png Everyone Matters End 7.png Videos It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie - Everyone Matters (Reprise) Category:Christmas songs